universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Viacom
Entrance Crashed in TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - performed in Windows Vista Side B - 321 Penguins! Up B - Red Ranger Down B - Cian season Final Smash - V of Doom KOSFX KOSFX1: Oh my gosh! KOSFX2: Damn it! Star KOSFX: Nawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Screen KOSFX: Wah! Taunts Up: ICE. Sd: PIZZA ANGEL ! Dn: KILLER Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Lets GO! Soda Springs Victory 2: The Ponyroo DIE! Victory 3: Summer Vacation Rentals Lose/Clap: RATS! Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Viacom, Inc. (short for Video & Audio Communications) is an American global mass media company with interests primarily in, but not limited to, cinema and cable television. It is the world's sixth largest broadcasting and cable company in terms of revenue (behind Comcast, The Walt Disney Company, Twenty-First Century Fox, Inc., Time Warner, and CBS, respectively). Voting control of Viacom is held by National Amusements, Inc., a privately owned theater company controlled in turn by billionaire Sumner Redstone. Redstone also holds, via National Amusements, a controlling stake in CBS Corporation. The current Viacom was created on December 31, 2005, as a spinoff from CBS Corporation, which changed its name from Viacom to CBS at the same time. CBS, not Viacom, retains control of the over-the-air broadcasting, TV production, outdoor advertising, subscription pay television (Showtime) and publishing assets (Simon & Schuster) previously owned by the pre-split company. Predecessor firms of Viacom include Gulf+Western, which later became Paramount Communications Inc., and Westinghouse Electric Corporation. Comprising BET Networks, Viacom Media Networks, and Paramount Pictures, Viacom operates approximately 170 networks reaching approximately 700 million subscribers in 160 countries. n February 2007, Viacom sent upwards of 100,000 DMCA takedown notices to the video-sharing site YouTube. Of the 100,000 notices, approximately 60–70 non-infringing videos were removed under the auspices of copyright infringement. On March 13, 2007, Viacom filed a US$1 billion legal claim (Viacom International Inc. v. YouTube, Inc.) against Google and YouTube alleging massive copyright infringement, alleging that users frequently uploaded copyrighted material to YouTube—enough to cause a hit in revenue for Viacom and a gain in advertisement revenue for YouTube. The complaint contended that almost 160,000 unauthorized clips of Viacom's programming were made available on YouTube and that these clips had collectively been viewed more than 1.5 billion times. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Blue (oringal) *Red *Green *Yellow *Sliver *Black Viacom.png|Sliver Trivia *Insert One Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Reality Category:Logos Category:Viacom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:The one who Ruined it Category:Team United